Hopes in Pieces
by FaitheFenyx
Summary: Valka does not hold out hope that Berk has changed-she knows it will be crushed. So when her son arrives riding on a Night Fury, she is considerably surprised. Now a one-shot series! HTTYD2 Spoilers!
1. fragile family

**A/N: Whoo, 2****nd**** story! I know that I should be updating my other story, but I just had to write this down, it's been stuck in my head ever since I watched the second movie. Enjoy! :D**

**EDIT JULY 2: Majorly edited story.**

Valka only thinks of her son with pity or disgust- or even fear; fear that he or the other Vikings would find her sanctuary, and destroy all that she worked towards for twenty years. She does not hope that Berk has changed, that Stoick the Vast, her former husband, has stopped killing dragons. He has always followed Viking tradition, and will not stop to give mercy to "devils". She does not hope that her son, Hiccup, is like her, slight and skinny with a love for dragons. Instead, she knows that he will grow up- has already grown up, probably- into a giant of a man with fiery red hair, taking down dragons left and right. She does not hold out hope- because she knows it will be struck down immediately. She is no longer a Viking, and she is content.

So when she encountered the Night Fury and its rider, she was considerably alarmed. Drago did not have his men _riding _dragons, could he? She captured the man and told the other dragons to rescue the Night Fury. Even if the dragon was under Drago's control, she could not bear for any dragon to suffer and die alone, like so many of Drago's men did.

But the rider was yelling hysterically, shouting and kicking and frantically saying something about someone named Toothless. No matter. She ignored him and dropped him at the cave.

She watched him carefully. From what she observed of the dragon- trappers, he would react one of two ways. Either he would beg for his life, wheedling and bargaining, or he would attack the dragons surrounding him viciously, without hesitation. She would need to know all the information about him that she could so she could question him properly.

Instead of doing either of those things, he takes something out of his boot. She can't see what he is doing with it clearly in the dim light of the cave, but suddenly Zippleback gas shoots out from the end and ignites, encircling the person in fire and smoke for a few seconds. The dragons recognize the dragon-fire and draw back, unwilling to attack one of their own. They know that this strange figure cannot hurt them.

Valka, however, does not know that. She is impressed and terrified at the man's actions, more than she would admit. He had shown the dragons that they could trust him, and in return, they gave him respect. She knew for certain that he was dangerous, that Drago could twist this trust against the dragons. She would not give Drago another way of subduing dragons at his disposal. She was willing to do almost anything to keep this frightening power from the dragon-conqueror's hands. She moves to stop him from touching _her_ dragons. He will not harm them, this dangerous figure, not so near to the sanctuary. She will not allow it.

When the Night Fury s dropped on the ground, shivering and terrified, she notices his missing tail fin and is horrified and _beyond furious_. This monstrous _human_, he _ripped_ a dragon from the sky and chained it to the ground, forcing him to be under his control. For a second, an all-consuming rage reddens her vision, before she quickly pushed it down. Things are not always as they seem.

Then the man practically flew across the cave to the dragon with a cry of, "_Toothless!_" and she knew at once that this mysterious man would never hurt a dragon, let alone _this_ one. And as she watched the Night Fury, apparently named "Toothless" nuzzle and purr at his rider, pupils round, she gathered that if she did kill the man, not only would it destroy the dragon, but he would stop at nothing until his human was avenged-namely, killing her. Not that she wanted to kill him, anymore; this person was obviously not one of Drago's men, and had probably saved "Toothless's" life. The human in her was singing, happy that there was someone out there who understood dragons like she did, ecstatic that she would not be alone anymore. The dragon part of her wanted to teach this human all of the dragon secrets and welcome him into the dragon haven. She advanced upon the man.

Toothless growled, warning the strange human to back off and stay away from his human. Valka walked forward anyways, studying the rider. She barely noticed when Toothless slightly curled around his human protectively as she gasped, recognizing the person in front of her. _Hiccup_.

His _green, green_ eyes; the shape of his chin; his ruffled, messy hair; even the tiny scar he'd acquired when Cloudjumper snatched her away. Her whole body was numb with shock and she felt almost giddy. A thought crossed her mind: _All this time he took after me….._

Of course, Hiccup had gotten other things than his looks from her. He was skinny and small and looked just like her but he also had a dragon. He had the same connection with dragons as she had, and even though she knew he must have been exiled from Berk to come this far on a dragon, of all things, (and, she realized the dragon was probably the reason why he got exiled) Valka was giddy and happy and excited; she wanted to laugh and cry and scream and shout and jump for joy, but she did not do any of these things. Her child was not a baby anymore, he was twenty, and she had missed most of his childhood. Valka had lost all rights to call herself Hiccup's mother when she left him for the dragons. Nevertheless, she must warn him of Drago, even though she wanted to keep him here where nobody could ever harm him. She must let him leave, let him find his own place in the world. And with this thought, she raced into the Haven, calling over her shoulder for him to follow.

**A/N: Sooo…what do you think ~Faithe**


	2. slow dancing and broken dreams

"_Oh Tongue, give sound to joy and sing_

_Of hope and promise on dragonwing."_

–_McCaffrey, _Dragonsong

….

Gobber can barely restrain himself when Stoick starts whistling, and even then he's grinning ear to ear. Because that song meant happiness and joy and singing, dancing and peace and _unity_, because they all needed something hopeful. As the first few verses float through the air, borne up by Stoick's rough but gentle voice, he resists the urge to laugh. This is _their_ song, Stoick and Valka's, the song they sang and danced to at their wedding.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas…"_

It was the song they all danced to, leaping and whirling, weaving an intricate tapestry of step and song, and even the clumsy ones didn't mess up.

"_With ne'er a fear of drowning…"_

Hiccup was smiling, observing the tenderness and love spread across his father's face- a never before seen expression on his face, Gobber is sure.

"_I'll gladly ride the waves of life,"_

Stoick is watching Valka's face carefully, looking for any sign of rejection. Silly fool, as if Valka would ever do that.

"_If you would marry me."_

Hiccup's face is bright, and Gobber knows that his is as well. The hope is so tangible that he is sure that even the dragons can feel it.

"_No scorching sun! Nor freezing cold! Will stop-"_

"Will stop me jooooourney!"

As both Hiccup and his best friend send him deadpan, frustrated looks, Gobber says contritely, "Eh… Sorry." Too soon. Stoick sighs and continues:

"_If you will promise me your heart,"_

Now Gobber is nearly bouncing with anticipation and impatience. What is _taking_ so long?

"_And love…" _

He thinks fiercely that Valka better not let Stoick down, as the silence drags on for what seems like forever, and the hope begins to fade, dread taking its place.

"_And love me for eternity…"_

There it is. Valka's voice is honey-smooth and as delicate as a songbird, even after two decades.

"_My Dearest One, my Darling Dear, your mighty words astound me."_

Stoick is glowing with triumph and delight, as the slow, gentle tempo turns into something faster. They both start to dance.

"_But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!"_

They start slowly, but go faster and faster, twirling around and around and laughing.

"_But I would bring you rings of gold, and even sing you poetry,"_

Even Valka's dragon, Cloudjumper, and Toothless are look like they are experiencing a strange mixture of puzzlement and excitement. They can feel the highly-charged emotions in the air.

"_And I would keep you from all harm! If you would stay beside me!"_

Hiccup can't stop smiling. He has never seen his father so happy, Gobber knows. Neither has he.

"_I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry-"_

Gobber thinks his face is going to crack like an egg, he's smiling so hard. It hurts, but he doesn't care. He finally lets out a laugh, filled with happiness.

"_I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me!"_

Gobber jumps up from his seat, deciding that it should be safe by now. He starts singing, uncaring that the notes are off-key, and he was clumsy with his missing limbs. It doesn't matter. He celebrates anyways.

"_To love and kiss! To sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming!"_

He drags Hiccup into it too, ignoring his yelp and laughter and the way he stumbles a bit. Gobber swings him around into a dance gleefully.

"_Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me!"_

He thinks he accidentally kicks one of the dragons, but he's sure that it will be fine. Dragons have tough hides, after all.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, And gladly ride the waves of life-"_

Gobber knows that this happy moment will be seared forever into his memory, frozen even through loss and pain and sorrow, a place for him to go back to when times are harsh. It will remind him that happiness and hope still exist, even in a war-torn world. Nothing would ever change that. He joins in to sing the last line.

"_If you will marry meeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

…

"_Harper, your song has a sorrowful sound,_

_Though the tune was written as gay._

_Your voice is sad and your hands are slow,_

_And your eyes meeting mine turn away."_

_-McCaffrey, _Dragonsong.

As she observes the ceremony with numb listlessness, Valka reflects on the irony of her life. She had just gotten him back, had just reconciled herself with her choices and her past- and then everything was yanked away again. And to think she thought that she would have time to catch up with Stoick, Valka thinks bitterly. It's not like life was Hel-bent on tearing her to pieces.

All of a sudden, everything catches up to her and she lets out a choked sob. Covering her mouth with a shaking hand, Valka closes her eyes briefly. She tries to force her emotions back. It doesn't help.

She drew in a shuddering breath. It's not like she was reunited with him for too long, Valka tries to convince herself. It shouldn't hurt this much. Why, she had barely thought of him or Hiccup for twenty years. Her emotions only worsen, causing her to shake almost unnoticeably.

As Hiccup says a few words, she imagines that she can hear a faint melody, a familiar melody, drifting through the air. Instead of loud and joyous, however, it is slow and somber, lilting notes telling a story of lost dreams. It helps, however, as her mind begins to clear and the numb fog is pushed away, bit by bit. She knows that Stoick is in Valhalla. Still, she is heartbroken. The song doesn't remind her of happier times, now. It is just bittersweet.

_(Because the dance is done, the dream is gone, and no one's there to hold her anymore.)_

Only she and her son are left to pick up the broken pieces and build the fragile, shattered hopes into something strong.

A/N: A WHOLE ENTIRE MONTH. Sorry for delay, also, since I forgot to say this in my other story: To all who read, favorite, and reviewed The Thing About Memories- SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WE GOT OVER 100 FAVS,YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *cough* yeah, thanks. :D :D :D :D :D


End file.
